


Blindfold

by Ryface



Series: Song Shuffle Challenge [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick came to, he was bound, gagged, and blindfolded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> song: Metric, "Blindness"
> 
> "Send us a blindfold, send us a blade  
> Tell the survivors help is on the way"

When Dick came to, he was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. His head ached from the blow his captors had dealt him, and it made it hard to focus.

He could hear voices in the next room, and quiet, muffled sobs from a few feet to his left. There was a girl in there with him. About his age, if the pitch of her crying was any indication. He heard someone shifting awkwardly across the floor. A third victim.   
  
_What is going on here?_   
  
He shifted his hands back and forth, but it was no good. His arms were behind his back and the zip ties (he could feel... three? maybe four) were bound just tightly enough that they kept his wrists from moving, and he couldn't get the leverage with his arms to snap them.   
  
The sound of the person shifting came closer and suddenly hands were on his head and he tensed, readying himself to attack in whatever way he could. Suddenly, he could see again. He rolled away and took a look around.  
  
He was in a filthy room with one window, boarded up so not even the slightest bit of light could escape. There was no light, but there was enough coming in from the main room that he could make out the other two in the room with him. A blonde girl with dark streaks of mascara running down her cheeks, and a dark haired boy with a blindfold awkwardly between the fingers of his bound hand. There were two other blindfolds on the floor next to the blonde girl.  
  
"Mmmh," the boy said around his gag. "Ommy."  
  
Dick nodded. He was fairly certain that without the gag, that would've been an apology for startling him. He jerked his head towards the door and gave the boy a quizzical look.   
  
The girl sniffled and turned her back to them, gesturing to the other boy's pocket.   
  
It took Dick a moment. _Right_ , he thought. _Pocket. Wallet._ Money. _They didn't kidnap me because I'm Robin, I'm here because I'm Bruce Wayne's ward._


End file.
